ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
It All Started With a Device and What It Did To a Teenage Girl
Plot Myaxx:"Azmuth.I came for the Galaxytrixum.Give it to me." Azmuth:"Heh!" Myaxx:"What's so funny?" Azmuth:"I already launched it into a pod towards earth already!" Myaxx:"You damn old geezer!I needed it!" Azmuth:"Now what will you do?" Myaxx:"This!"grabs an laser gun and shoots Azmuth,killing him instantly Minion:"My Lady!We should go?" Myaxx:"Yes.I just took care of the junk!Prepare the ship's course to planet earth!" Minion:"Yes Mad'am!" Screen fades black,showing us a girl going to sleep,as we see in the distance the Galaxytrixium fall in in its pod in a near forest,then the girl was just watching Sumo Slammers on T.V.,with another girl looking identical to her standing next to her reading.Then something falls trough the roof,with a green and yellow light coming out of the object fallen on the floor near the two girls Kate:"What is that?" Helen:"I don't know,but you'd better not touch it,Sis!" Kate:"Huh?It looks like some kind of pod or meteor...." the second Kate touched the pod,the pod opened and the Galaxytrix jumps on her hand and stuck itself upon her wrist,then the watch opening and revealing a touch-based interface with many mysterious silhouettes. Kate:"Kyah!!Take it off!Take it off!!!Why doesn't it work!?" screen fades a little and we see inside Myaxx's ship Minion:"Mad'am we got the signal of the Galaxytrix!" Myaxx:"Good,then I need just to take it or to kill its owner!" Theme Song It started when an alien device did what it did It stuck itself upon her wrist with secrets that it hid Now she's got superpowers she's no ordinary girl She's KATE-10! So if you see her you might be in for a big surprise She'll turn into an alien before your very eyes She's slimy, creepy, fast and strong She's every shape and size She's KATE-10! Armed with powers she's on the case Fighting off evil from earth or space She'll never stop till she makes them pay Coz she's the most shy girl to ever save day! KATE-10! K-k-k-kate! K-k-k-kate! End of Theme Song screen fades black and we see back at Kate's and Helen's house Helen:"It's futile!It looks stuck!And I always warn you about those kind of stuff!" Kate:"Uwaaah!Why doesn't it go off my hand!?" accidentally touches the dial and touch one of the silhouettes,rocks starting covering her body,then her hair rising in the air and her body starts igniting itself Kate:"What is happening!?Kyah!!!Help me Helen!" Helen:"Kate!" Heatmeteor:"Huh?Kyaaaaaah!!I'am on fire!!" Helen:"Monster!What did you did with my sister!?"(Helen start hitting Kate now as Heatmeteor) Heatmeteor:"Ouch!Ouch!!!It's me Kate!" Helen:"Kate!?It means that the watch is some kind of transforming device like in anime!" Heatmeteor:"Wait!I'am not on fire!I'am all right!" Helen:"Kate!You put the house on fire!!" Heatmeteor:"Oh no!!No,no,no!!Grab the fire hydrant fast!!" Helen:"I did it!!I stopped the fire!" Heatmeteor:"But how do I turn back?" disappears in an red light,in its place standing Kate,human again Kate:"I think I start to know how to use this thing!" Helen:"No!You're not using that thing again!" Kate:"Why not?" Helen:"Because!What if Grandpa John finds out!?" Max:"What to find out!?That is the Galaxytrix!?" Kate and Helen:"The what?" John:"I thought I won't be needed to say this to you....but I need to." Kate:"What to tell us Grandpa?" John:"I'am from an line of intergalactic protectors known as Plumbers.And that device that just stuck on your wrist,Kate is called the Galaxytrix,so something must happened to Azmuth if he send his greatest creation here on earth." Helen and Kate:"Azmuth?Who is he,Grandpa John?" John:"He is the founder of the Plumbers and one of the Galvans who make items for intergalactic peace.I don't know what could've happened to him....It could been your grandmother Aria,Queen of the alien race knew as Kineceleran,or an evil overlord knew as Myaxx." Kate:"Our grandma is an Alien!?" Helen:"So that makes us Human and Alien Hybrids?" John:"Yes,but your father and you Kate didn't looked to show the powers or the looks of an Kinecelerian,but you Helen did." Helen and Kate:"What!?" John:"When you was little you were running super fast,and now too you have the ability that Kinecelerian have.But,Kate,Helen with those powers that you have you should join us and help others." Helen and Kate:"If we can,then we will!" John:"Then let's go,a heist is happening at the central bank of Clarksville,do you want to go?" Helen and Kate:"All right!" John:"Then let's say it's hero time!" THE END OF EPISODE 1 Events Major Events *Azmuth launches the Galaxytrixium towards earth *Myaxx kills Azmuth *Heatmeteor is used by Kate by accident *Helen's and Kate's Grandpa reveals to the two girls that he is a Plumber. *Helen is revealed to have Kinecelerian ability Minor Events *Kate transformed into Heatmeteor almost puts their house on fire Characters *Myaxx *Azmuth *Minion *Kate *Hellen *Heatmeteor *Grandpa John Villains *Myaxx *Minion Aliens Used *Heatmeteor Allusions This chapter is an allusion to the first episode of Ben 10,as Kate have the same reaction as Ben when the device stuck upon the protagonist's wrist and when she turns into Heatmeteor Trivia *The fact about Kate using her alien Heatmeteor and almost puts her house on fire is similar to how Ben almost put a forest fire by accident in "And Then There Were 10". *Helen's reaction to Kate's transformation it's an allusion to how Gwen reacted when Ben first transformed *Helen and Kate are humans/Kineceleran hybrids Category:Episodes Category:Kate-10 Category:TV-PG Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres